MUTUALITY
by aftercolony
Summary: Lelouch/Suzaku, sex & minimal blood-play --- While trying to find the perfect matching Emperor & Knight uniforms, Lelouch decides white is not Suzaku's best color.


_AN: This fic is loosely based off the idea that came into my head after seeing the full over of the Geass Mutuality artbook. _

"So what do you think?" Suzaku turned around from the full-length mirror, facing his Emperor: Lelouch vi Britannia.

Lelouch stood still, dark amethyst eyes panning over the white and gold trimmed uniform, lips closed tightly as he thought. "White doesn't suit you."

"Eh? But all the Knights of Round have worn white for years. I think it looks fine." Suzaku turned away, running hands through the silky cape, making it flutter out around him. It was gaudier that he was used to, but then again, gaudy was Lelouch's aesthetic.

"Do I look like my father?" A slender hand rested on the sword that hung to his side, fingering the blue jewel that adorned the top. Suzaku really had no right to go around questioning his preferences. Must less compare them to how things used to be.

"No..." The newly knighted man averted his eyes, pulling at his jacket. He hadn't meant it like that.

"Take it off, we'll try something else."

"Wh-what?"

Lelouch looked on irritated, tapping the weapon with a thumb as he walked forward quickly. Turning Suzaku around by the shoulder, he forced their bodies onto the floor in a flutter of black and white, causing a small 'oomph' from the knight as they made contact.

"When I say I don't like something, I expect your undivided cooperation." He unsheathed the long sword, swinging until it pierced the blue adorned cape directly beside the knight's face.

Suzaku watched on with wide green eyes, shifting his head that had begun to hurt from the floor's impact; a hand lazily traveling up the Emperor's sword; as if to feel how close his life was possibly danger.

"You're ripping the cape, Your Majesty." A small smile played on his thin lips, and Lelouch laughed.

"Well that's one way to remove it." He pulled the sword back towards him slowly, listening to the silk tare as his knee found a growing warmth between Suzaku's bent legs.

"S-stop, Lelouch..." Suzaku closed his eyes, feeling former Prince's knee grind into his hardening dick, the sharp sword moving dangerously close to his shoulder.

"I can't stop now, I told you white isn't befitting for you at all." The black cape spread out across his broad shoulders, eyes watching on amused as he enjoyed the tiny moans that escaped the man below him. He never could get tired of seeing Suzaku so completely submissive to his touch.

Lost in the moment, his hand jerked forward without warning, causing a loud hiss from the brunette below.

Lelouch watched small lines of blood stain the metal as they traveled down, coloring the already ruined white silk. "You cut your hand, Suzaku."

He made no move to let his hand fall, tightening his grip as the metal cut deeper into his skin. Arm shaking as the pain sent shivers up his spine. "The pain reminds me I'm still somewhat alive."

"Hm, yeah. Always the poetic one, aren't you? Red is much more suitable for you anyway." Lelouch pushed his knee in hard, getting another low moan from his knight's dry lips, leaning down further to bite at his bottom lip.

"Yes your majesty." Suzaku's hand fell to the floor as Lelouch discarded the sword off to the side. Lips met in a hot kiss, teeth clashing as Lelouch's tongue played along the sides of his knight's mouth. The taste of the wine they had drunk that day teased his tongue.

They pulled apart short of breath, Suzaku thrusting his hips into Lelouch's thigh with the need for more friction. Dark eyes watched Suzaku's hand grasp the dirty fabric of his cape, in a poor attempt to stop the relentless bleeding from his cut.

Lelouch took Suzaku's wrist tightly, bringing the wounded hand up to his thin lips, licking along the cut. "I should at least nurse the wound I gave you."

Suzaku threw his head back, the mixture of pain and pleasure too much on his already aroused body. "Y-yes your majesty..."

The Emperor continued his attention on the tan hand, enjoying the odd metal taste Suzaku's blood left in his mouth as his long tongue traveled up his knight's middle finger.

Letting the hand drop onto the floor, Lelouch pulled at the loosely tied cravat that hung around his neck, removing his cape and jacket before returning his attention to his friend.

"Please, Lelouch..." Suzaku let his right hand move slowly up a dark thigh, resting on the small bulge that match his own.

"Please what?" Lelouch loomed over the knight, kissing the soft jaw line and pushing their two erections together teasingly.

"You want me to say it?" Glazed green eyes met amethyst and Lelouch smirked.

"Of course I do."

"Fuck me, your majesty." He said it quickly and without any hesitation; and that was all Lelouch needed as he hands attacked Suzaku's ruffed costume, pulling away the gold jacket and shirt underneath, thumbs and forefingers pinching pink nipples.

"N..no... ngh." Suzaku's eyes fluttered closed, wishing Lelouch wouldn't keep ignoring the most important part of his body. "Hurry..."

"You're always impatient Suzaku." Lelouch said teasingly, pulling away the rest of his own shirt and finally working on the button of Suzaku's pants. "You'll get it soon, trust me."

Stripped completely, cock lying hard against his tan stomach, Suzaku groaned as Lelouch teased the skin on his thighs. "L-Lelouch..."

"Turn over. You want it from behind, right?"

"Yes." Suzaku shuddered. When Lelouch ordered him around so coldly, it only aroused him even more.

"Perfect." A pale hand cupped an ass cheek as Lelouch sucked a finger, spreading the skin until that small pink hole appeared. He pushed a slender digit in first, listening to Suzaku moan in response before adding in a second and then third. It never surprised him how it only got easier to do this to his knight, and how greedily his ass accepted the intrusion more and more.

Bending his fingers, he found the spot that made Suzaku quiver beneath him. "Now... Lelouch."

The dark haired man nodded and pressed in slowly; enjoying watching as Suzaku's ass pulled him in hungrily.

"Ah-" Suzaku gasped under him and he pushed in completely, feeling the head of his cock hit the brunette's prostate. "Don't stop-p-p."

Suzaku let his head fall into the discarded garments across the floor, feeling the skin of his knees burn against the constant friction against the fabric. He had to come soon. "Please, I want to come... your majesty."

Lelouch grunted softly, nails digging into the knight's soft hips and he quickened his pace. They were both so close. He hit Suzaku's spot again, feeling the brunette's insides tighten around his cock and the body shuddered in pleasure.

"Suza-" He buried himself deep inside his knight's ass, coming hard and filling his partner completely. He laid against Suzaku's back, feeling himself soften before pulling out slowly. He watched as his come dribbled slowly from the stretched hole, falling onto the ripped and bloodstained knight's uniform.

"Now that you're satisfied, shall we move onto the next set? I'm sure these might work out somewhat better."

Suzaku remained seated, legs crossed as he watched Lelouch walk up to the clothing rack, still lightheaded from their previous actions. "Yes, your majesty."


End file.
